


Never The Loud Ones

by Nellblazer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Choking, Dark, Escape, F/M, Imprisonment, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: Sequel to Always the Quiet OnesYou’re biding your time until Bucky lets his guards down. You have to escape, no matter the cost*Please do not replicate my work anywhere else without my express permission*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	Never The Loud Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always the Quiet Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393323) by [Nellblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer). 



> Warnings: Imprisonment, Spanking, Non-con, Voyeurism, Proxy Sadism, Trauma reaction  
> (Possible proof reading errors)

Two months I'd been trapped inside my own house. Two months I'd been the plaything of my former roommate.

Bucky had quit my job for me the day after he'd attacked me. My boss hadn't quite believed that I'd hand in my resignation via email and when she couldn't get hold of me, she called the cops to come do a welfare visit.

Imagine how hopeful I was to open the door and see a cop standing there but imagine how quickly I turned to despair when said cop looked right past me and said, “Hey Buck. So this is the girl, huh?”

This was the fabled Steve I'd known from Bucky's texts. He'd probably intercepted the job the second the location was disclosed by the dispatchers.

“Yeah this is my baby,” Bucky puts his arm around me, dragging me into him. “Sweet little thing, ain't she?”

“Adorable,” Steve rolls his eyes. “Listen, shithead, be less conspicuous okay? I can't keep doing this for you. They're getting suspicious as it is why I keep volunteering for out of the way jobs.”

“It's fine. After today no one will come looking. Her parents think she's on a sabbatical in Mexico for the rest of the year.”

“They...what?” I look up at him.

“You don't think I'm smart, sweetheart?” Bucky playfully frowns at me. “After everything you've seen from me so far? Oh doll, you're all mine now.”

“Keep her locked down,” Steve approaches me before grabbing my chin viciously. “You give him any trouble and you know they'll never find you once I'm done with you. You gonna behave for my buddy?”

I just nod. I don't trust myself not to cry right now.

“Good,” he pats my cheek. “See you around, Buck. I'm getting back to the car and having a break to make it seem realistic here.”

“Bye Steve.”

And I was left with my jailer alone.

“You can't answer the door like that, honey,” Bucky holds me in his arms so I can't squirm away. “I don't trust you not to say anything. Promise me you won't do it?”

“I promise,” I say quickly, desperate to be free of him. “Please just let me go.”

“You don't like being near me any more?” he's smiling. “I don't believe it. Not when you told me you would've dated me, not when I imagine that you were fucking yourself to thoughts of me. Come on, baby, don't deny it.”

“Bucky-”

“-I said don't deny it,” he pins me against the wall, getting his legs in between mine and slowly rolling his hips. “Or I'm gonna deny _you_. Then again, might be fun watching you beg. You got such a sweet voice when you're aroused, doll.”

I wonder how many times he's heard me like that when I was asleep. I couldn't even begin to fathom Bucky's actions over the past few weeks.

“But let me cook you some breakfast first,” he lets me go. “You must be hungry.”

I spent that morning, the first morning after my violation having to play happy families with an absolute psycho.

**

The days blended and now two months had gone by.

I was biding my time, waiting for an opportunity when Bucky would let his guard down, when there'd be a window for escape. I endured so much in those weeks.

All of my favourite hobbies around the home were tainted and I could no longer find refuge in them. Where once I used to read and watch Bucky do the same on the windowsill, now I felt like I was being watched and I couldn't take any of the words in. Where once I used to do gardening and watering of my plants, I wasn't even allowed to go outside now and had to watch my carefully tended yard become wild and wilt in the sun. Where once I would have movie nights, now they became a time of forced intimacy where Bucky would have me lie across him on the couch and cage me in his arms.

And that was just the day to day stuff.

He insisted on fucking me daily, sometimes more than once and nowhere was sacred. When the mood took him, I could be on top of the kitchen counter, on the couch, in the shower.....there was nowhere in the house he hadn't tainted.

It was hard, so hard not to just give in, accept this new life when he always made sure to wear me out with as many orgasms as I could take. I didn't even feel shame for it any more. He just knew how my body worked and he was a quick study.

Only when I was a panting mess did he fuck me. Sometimes it was rough and hard, that I could bear but when he was soft and loving, when he wanted to kiss me the entire time he was in me, I wanted to scream.

Still I endured it, living a half sort of existence until the first day Bucky had to leave me alone in the house.

“You'll be good for me, won't you?” he tugs my bottom lip away from my teeth as I bite back the comment I want to make. “You'll behave? If you behave I'll get you something nice.”

“Of course I will, Bucky. When have I misbehaved since we got together?”

I hated that term, I hated that phrase but it's how he kept referring to my first violation, so I followed suit.

“Never. You're my good girl,” he kisses my lips softly. “Everything I could ask for. I'll be back soon.”

I'm sure he expected me to make some kind of escape attempt, to try and break a window or pick a lock but I carried on doing what I always do. I wasn't going to tip him off that I was thinking of a plan this early.

And so he grew complacent around me.

He left me alone more and more to do whatever the hell he got up to outside. I didn't try anything on the second, third, even up to the tenth time he left but by roughly the fourteenth, I sprang into action.

The security he'd put into the house was extensive but I'd seen the camera blind spots from the monitor in his old room so I knew where to go. The attic was one space that he'd never really explored and I pulled open the trapdoor with a long pole and climbed up the ladder that fell down.

In the attic is another window at the end, a window that's not monitored and I go to it but not before pulling the ladder and the pole back up so if Bucky comes back soon, he can't come up after me.

I have a backpack filled with some essentials and cash slung over my shoulder as I kick out the window and the frame before poking my head out. The ground is a long way down and I'm dreading what's to come next because I feel sick just looking at the drop but I have to do this.

I stick my legs out, holding onto the frame as I dangle in free space before I let go, ready to fold in on myself as I hit the ground but I hit it hard and my ankle jolts. There's no time to lose though.

On shaky feet, I make off towards the park where I know he's not going to be right now. My ankle hurts like fuck but I keep going.

I'm out of town before I know it and my goal is to head to a different police station, one where I know Steve doesn't work. I wasn't going to be run out of my own house just yet.

I was getting thirsty walking through the trees and my paranoia was at an all time high. Every twig that cracked, I was whirling around, wondering if Bucky was going to be right there behind me. I was on hyper alert for any kind of noise.

I go into a wooded area, spooked by the noise of a siren from the road and I hide in the trees until the din fades to nothing. In my mind, that siren was for me but I knew I was just being irrational.

Eventually I was getting tired and the sun was setting. I'd been walking for hours and I didn't have any idea where I was any more.

I saw a cabin with a light on and decided to take my chances on whoever was the owner. It was a risk but my other option was to sleep in the woods in the dark, open and exposed to any animals or humans that would come across me.

When I got to the door and knocked on, I had a twisting feeling in my stomach but the need to survive was greater than the horror movies my brain was conjuring right now.

Upon the door opening, however, I should've listened to my brain.

“Well well well, aren't you in trouble now?” Steve is there and he grabs me before dragging me into the cabin and locking the door. “I was wondering when you'd try and make a run for it. You had Bucky fooled but not me.”

“Let me go!” I try to punch him but he's too solid to hurt. “Please! I just want to leave. I won't tell anyone what happened!”

“Oh yes you will. I know liars and you're lying to me, sweetheart,” Steve pins me to the wall. “You're gonna break his fucking heart with this, you know that right? All he ever talks about is you, how much he loves you, how excited he is to have a family at last and you wanna take that away from him?”

“He took away my choice to choose!” I snarl back, unleashing the fury I've buried for months now. “If he'd of just done it the normal way I would be willing to be in a relationship with him but this psycho stalker shit? No fucking way in hell.”

“Well I didn't say he was smart or patient for that matter,” Steve grabs me by the throat and I can feel the warning squeeze of his fingers. “You'll get used to it. Doesn't he treat you well?”

“No.”

“He keeps you fed, he looks after, he fucks you...I'd say he treats you very well.”

“But I don't want it.”

“I don't care if you do but that boy's been through enough in his life when he served and this is what he deserves. He deserves a girl he can make his wife. Do I need to drill into you how a good wife should behave?”

“FUCK YOU!” I spit in his face, enraged that I'd gotten this far, only to wander straight to Steve's home.

It felt like some cruel coincidence, that I was just not meant to escape. I hated my own helplessness right then and there.

“You little bitch,” Steve slaps me across the cheek before calling Bucky on his cell. “Hey pal, did you know your girl was missing?.....Yeah, yeah I got her right here.....stupid girl stumbled across my cabin......oh she doesn't seem remorseful at all. Seems like she needs some discipline.....hang on.”

He does a video call instead and I see Bucky's disappointed face filling the screen as his voice comes through the speaker, “Oh doll. Why did you run away? I thought we were getting along.”

“I'm good at hiding my feelings, you deranged fuck,” I hiss.

“Is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend?”

“It is the way to speak to my kidnapper.”

Bucky sighs before shaking his head and I see him go into the home, “The attic, huh? I just saw the glass outside. Smart, but not smart enough. Stevie, can you help me punish her until I get there and collect her?”

“Gladly,” Steve's smile is sadistic.

“Spank her. Put the phone somewhere I can watch,” Bucky orders and I'm yanked away from the wall to the bed as Steve leans the cellphone against a lamp and gets me over his knee. “Pull her pants down and give her ten.”

Steve uses his cuffs to keep me down and in place whilst getting his legs underneath me and yanking off my pants until my ass was bared for him. In quick succession, I got two stinging blows across my skin, making me yelp.

“I told you to behave,” I can see Bucky's getting in the car. “I told you that and you still disobeyed me.”

Another three smacks and Steve is not holding anything back. I already feel raw.

“Tell me you're sorry,” Bucky's coaxing me, putting the phone in a holder as he sets off towards the cabin.

“I'm not sorry for trying to be free! I'm not-AH!”

The rest of my punishment is doled out harshly and tears are springing into my eyes. This is humiliating and it's painful.

“Tsk tsk tsk, oh doll. Just for that, add another five Steve.”

“Sure thing, pal. This ungrateful bitch needs to learn a lesson,” Steve leans over so I can hear every drop of malice in his voice.

Five hard and damaging hits and I'm fully crying now. It hurts so badly, not even smoothed over by Steve's hand, he's just leaning back and laughing.

“Not so feisty now, huh? I think you're just....well would you look at that? She's getting wet, Buck. I can see it,” his tone drops to mirth.

“Is she now?” Bucky's smiling. “Take the phone closer, spread those cheeks apart so I can see.”

The indignity of having my ass manhandled like this and my bare pussy exposed to the camera just made me cry even more. I couldn't help my body's reactions. This wasn't fair.

“Oh fuck, baby,” Bucky groans. “Keep her like that Steve, I'm about fifteen minutes away.”

“Okay, Buck. See you soon,” Steve clicks off before grabbing my hair by the root to yank my head to the side and he leans down. “You're in for a world of hurt once he comes in. Hope your woodland stroll was worth it.”

He kept me over his lap for the whole time it took Bucky to get there, lightly tapping my ass and relishing me flinching before spanking me hard out of nowhere. He enjoyed his mind games.

There was a knock at the door and I was handled off Steve as he went to let in my tormentor who took one look at me trussed up on the bed and dragged one of the armchairs to the side of it. Bucky then just sat there staring at me.

“Are you sorry?” he asks, taking in my tear stained face. “Do you wanna come back home and stop being so stupid about all this?”

“Just leave me alone,” my voice sounds so pathetic right now. “I wish you'd never answered that ad.”

“But I did and now here we are. Without me your ex would've run right over you again. I stopped that from happening. You think you'd be more appreciative,” he huffs, leaning back. “Since you can't understand how good you have it, Steve, want a turn?”

“You sure?” Steve sounds surprised but I can't see him behind me.

“She's been a headache for you too, may as well get something for your troubles. Just don't cum in her,” Bucky shrugs before grabbing my face in his hand. “Steve's much more rough than I am. Have fun with that.”

“Wait!” I yell, struggling against the cuffs. “I'm sorry! Please, please take me back home!”

The idea of Steve coming anywhere near me after the level of distaste he'd shown for me previously was unthinkable. I'd rather go back to my captive life than cling onto my pride.

“Aww, she's scared of you, Stevie,” Bucky grins.

“She should be,” Steve's straddling my back, pinning me down by his weight so I can't twist to see what's going on. “But she's your girl. What do you think?”

“She needs to be taught a lesson. I'm a really good option and she doesn't get it yet.”

“She will do.”

“Please don't!” I shout.

“Listen to her,” Steve mocks. “ _Now_ she's being polite. Nuh uh, sweetheart. That doesn't fly with me.”

Nothing could've prepared me for having Steve forcibly shove his cock into me. The stretch was unreal, burning as he stuffed his length as far as he could. Even with some wetness, it hurt.

“Fuck this is nice seeing it from this angle,” Bucky purrs.

“That's because you like watching. Bet you missed it once she found the cameras,” Steve carries on talking like he's just having a normal conversation, even as he starts pounding so hard that the bed is rattling underneath us.

“You know what? I have. What can I say? I'm a visual man.”

“Allow me to make it better for you then,” Steve pulls me onto my side facing Bucky, my wrists protesting with the cuffs but he manages it.

He comes behind me, yanks one of my thighs up and starts thrusting brutally again. His other hand comes around my throat, squeezing until I start making noises of pain.

“Ungrateful little girls get ruined,” Steve rasps in my ear before biting at my shoulder, causing me to start screaming. “Ungrateful little girls get to be put back in their place.”

“Say you're sorry, baby,” Bucky's watching with abject fascination, fisting his cock in time with Steve's thrusts.

“I'm sorry!” I sob, tears marring my vision.

“I know you are. Be my good girl and let Steve finish with you and then I'll take you home.”

Steve ruts even harder against me, my pussy stretched to the absolute limit and just when I think he can't get any more cruel, he braces his arm against my thigh before sliding his fingers down to my clit and delivering short hard taps that make me jolt.

“God, you're like a vice around me,” Steve growls.

Despite everything, despite how much I didn't want to, his tapping tipped me over the edge and I came hard around him, walls fluttering around his cock and cries stifled by his hand.

“Oh fuck, you dirty little whore,” Steve groans. “Who the hell gave you permission to cum, huh?”

“Again,” Bucky's hand is moving faster. “Do it again.”

I can't even make a noise of protest before Steve's fingers start again and I'm desperately trying to squirm away, so oversensitive that I'm jerking every time he makes contact. My body is not my own any more, my mind is too overloaded.

I cum again, eyes rolling back and body stiffening just in time for Steve to pull out and drip his load over my thighs, rivulets running down the skin. Bucky's grunt tells me he's followed suit soon after.

“I can see why you got addicted,” Steve laughs, finally letting me twist the right way again and unlocking the cuffs. “She's very responsive, isn't she?”

“That's why I like her. She can't hide anything she's thinking or feeling,” Bucky cleans himself up and redresses.

“Well, she's all yours again, Buck,” Steve slaps my already sore ass and I whimper before he pulls my pants back on. “I'd keep a better watch on her.”

“Oh I will do,” Bucky picks up my limp body, cradling me in his arms. “Thanks for looking after her until I got here.”

“Any time.”

And so Bucky puts me in the passenger suit, buckling me in like a child. He knows I won't run, not now.

By the time we get to the house and he leads me in, by the time I'm locked in again and in our shared bedroom, I'm actively seeking his comfort. I'm crying into his chest as he holds me and whispers soft loving words to me.

“You know it's because you pushed me, right?” he coos gently. “I would never hurt you when you behave. I love you. I just want us to be happy.”

“I'm sorry,” I whisper.

“I know you are,” he kisses the top of my head. “We'll start over, okay? Trust has to be re-earned but I think you can do it.”

“I can,” I clutch his shirt. “I can. I'll be your good girl, I promise.”


End file.
